


Guilty Pleasures

by JoleneMarselis



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism, dr Laing, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneMarselis/pseuds/JoleneMarselis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Laing comes home after he likes to relax, his way. The restrictions of life are suffocating him. But what he doesn't know is that he might have company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

The sun had already started setting in the western sky, but the last rays still managed to caress Laing's golden skin. His whole day had been spent in a cold, white, sterile building, trapped in a tight, tailored grey suit. He felt like he had been choked all day.  
Life was monotonously predictable, as were the people in it. At 6:00 a.m., he got up, went down to the gym, worked out, showered, dressed, ate his breakfast, and stepped in his car to go to work at exactly 7:30 a.m. for a half-hour commute. After arriving at work, he did his job and then, ten hours later, returned home, where he ate dinner, watched the eight o'clock news and, if he was lucky, played a game of squash or lounged by the pool. By 10:00 p.m., it was lights out and time go to bed. Every day, the same monotonous regime. The life in a gilded cage.  
Strictly speaking, there was nothing wrong. He would greet the people he met – and would be greeted in return – but he was not connected to anyone. The people he saw were acquaintances at best, not friends. Conversation was shallow, meaningless. He was meaningless. They saw him – toned body, perfectly coiffed, dressed immaculately – but he might as well have been a dummy in a store window. Part of him knew this, knew the pointlessness of the perfect storefront, but he kept it up all the same, despite the turmoil within.  
Maybe that was where the small act of defiance came from today as he lay here, completely naked, on the sun lounger as he read his paper. It wasn't proper. There were at least two balconies that could see him in all his glory, if they chose to do so – and they could, and probably would, complain to the commission about indecent exposure.  
Laing didn't care, though. This was his patch of dirt – well, concrete – and he could do with it what he liked. He told himself he had decided to sunbathe in the nude because he wanted no tan lines; but, at this time of the day, the sun hardly had any power at all. If he were honest, it was about freedom – for the first time in a long time, he felt he was not being strangled by the rules of common convention.  
\---  
It had not been the sight she had been expecting to see as she stepped out in nothing but her short silk kimono onto her balcony, sunglasses on, glass of wine in hand. The sun was going down, but the last rays felt pleasant on her skin, and there was a lovely, fresh breeze caressing her. All day, she had been restricted by her office uniform – a dark blue jacket with padded shoulders and a matching pencil skirt that fell just over the knee, dark-rimmed glasses and a tight bun. Her appearance was meant to be imposing and to intimidate and suppressed any form of femininity. That was her battle armour in a world full of chauvinistic pigs. It worked too. They called her the ice queen. She wasn't at the top yet, but she soon would be, and then she would show them...  
She was lonely, though, and she longed for a warm body to press against hers – in fact, she longed for the kind of body she was looking at right now on the balcony below, watching it baking in the last evening rays.  
God, he was gorgeous – the broad shoulders, the tapered hips... the sight of him stirred a longing in her, a tingle that was spreading in her belly – a need. Her breath was shallow. She knew she should look away – it was impolite to stare. Still, she couldn't keep herself from scanning every inch of that divine body. An involuntary throbbing sensation started spreading from her clit. He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see her... and, if he opened them, she could always pretend she had just noticed him and was shocked, she decided. After all, it wasn't proper... And that was exactly what was turning her on. Her hand disappeared in her panties, as she made her fingers tease that small nub. His looks alone were enough to make her wet. God, he was well-hung... and he also seemed to be in a state of slight tumescence. She adjusted her glasses. Yes, he was definitely getting more engorged...  
\---  
Laing lay with his eyes closed. The paper he had intended to read had slipped to the floor, but he didn't care. He imagined them watching him, whispering about him as he laid there. It fell defiant... And incredibly good. His cock started to twitch and he lazily ran a hand over it, as he imagined them gasp in shock. Yes... Let them tremble as they looked at him. Let them take in the glorious sight. He was proud of his body.  
What was wrong with him? The idea of being watched was making him harder and harder, and the angrier he imagined them, the harder he got. His hand was now wrapped around his cock, and he started to stroke it. Each stroke defied them as he yanked harder and harder. He felt his blood pump through his veins as he grew rock hard. Sweat started to glisten on his chest.  
There was a lot of anger in his strokes. Who were they to judge him? This place was his, his kingdom, and he could do what he liked. If they didn't like it, they could look away. Each night as he lay in bed, he had listened to the groans and moans of lust emerging from the heat vent. An anonymous couple mating somewhere in the building, as he lay there alone. It had been torture. Now he imagined them watching, the man in shame, the woman in awe of his girth, licking her lips...  
\---  
A woman was indeed licking her lips, though it had not been her groans he had been hearing at night. In fact, she had spent far too many a night alone, these past few years, and the sight of him on the lower balcony was driving her mad with lust. In its relaxed state, it had already been larger than average – but now it seemed a monster had been awoken. She wanted to touch it... run her tongue over the velvety smooth skin... taste him... feel him inside her. Unfortunately, she could do none of that just now – the jump down to his balcony would almost surely kill her.  
So, all she could do was watch in frustration, wishing it were his hands on her as she touched herself whilst she watched him stroke that gorgeous cock, letting it buck in his hand. The steady rhytm was hypnotizing. She let her fingers follow the pace he was setting as she watched him starting to go faster and faster. She needed something big to match the huge monster that she was watching but, unfortunately, although her vibrator was lying just inside on the nightstand, she couldn't tear her eyes from the sight below to get it. She thrust her fingers as deep inside of her as she could, as she bent forward, stabilizing her other arm on the balustrade. He was getting nearer release, his hips bucking along with his hand, and small, soft moans came from his lips. She had to bite on her cheek not to do the same. He was heading towards ecstasy – and was taking her with him. Could she even remember being this turned on? An orgasm was building inside of her, slowly but surely, a small flame turning into a roaring fire. Her legs were quivering, getting weaker every time he stroked his gorgeous penis, the tip glistening and almost turning purple.  
As he exploded, so did she. Her knees buckled as she found her release, a cry escaping her lips as she sank to the floor, closing her eyes.  
\---  
Laing's eyes opened slowly after one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced. Part of him tried to analyse what had just happened, and the fact that he had been turned on by... There was nothing unnatural, he told himself – it had been just a harmless little fantasy. It was not like anyone had seen him, right?  
He looked at the balconies in his line of sight. Nobody. Still... he was sure he had heard a woman cry out just when he had started to come.


End file.
